onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryū Ryū no Mi
The Ryū Ryū no Mi is a Mythical Zoan -type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a dragon hybrid or a dragon at will, making the user a Dragon Human (竜人間 Ryū Ningen)'' It was eaten by Gol D. Erika. Before being consumed, it was protected by a Sennenryu Dragon. Etymology * In the English versions, it is called the '''Dragon-Dragon Fruit'. * "Ryū" (竜) is Japanese for "dragon" Appearance The Ryū Ryū no Mi comes from the form of a dragon fruit that can be found in real life. So far it's the only devil fruit to be two colors (pink and green) with a swirl pattern. A little curly stem grows out of the top. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength this fruit grants, as demonstrated by Erika, is that the user is granted two extra forms to transform into: a full dragon form and a human-dragon hybrid. Using this as an advantage, Erika possesses incredible strength, speed and flight. This gives her enhanced physical capabilities, similar to a real dragon's or even more, along with the advantage of having one of the only few Devil Fruits that allow flying. In her full dragon form, she can carry other people on her back while flying. The only other weakness it seems to have is that the Ryū Ryū no Mi takes a lot of training to master as well as a strong will of the mind (as the mind can easily snapped if not properly trained). As seen on a few occasions with Erika. But when trained in both the body and the mind one should be able to handle the affects of the Devil Fruit. The Ryū Ryū no Mi also has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage "I was entrusted with this power for a reason by a Sennenryu Dragon. I don't know why it chose me, but it did, and so, I will use my new powers to help my Captain become the Pirate King." -Erika talking about how she got her Devil Fruit powers The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Gol D. Erika for combat purposes and protecting her crew. There's no special usage that she does with her transformation duo to not going into full dragon form very often. Only transforming body parts to fit the condition. Like turning her skin into dragon scales to stop bullets and withstand powerful attacks, turning her fingernails into claws when she doesn't have her ax or throwing knives and having flaming red wings coming from her back so she can fly. The only times Erika has gone into full Dragon form are during times of distress. The biggest incidents were at Marineford after the death of her cousin Portgas D. Ace and after being tortured until her mind snapped by the Armageddon Pirates. But since then, she's gain more control over her transformation after two years of separation from her crew. Other times she's fully transformed is during the Fishman Island Arc: Straw Hat Reunion, many times during the Dressrosa Arc and at the very end of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Techniques * Dragon Scale Armor (竜スケールアーマー Ryū SukēruāmāI) ''Erika is able to turn her skin into dragon scales. This allows her to withstand strong attacks that she would normally take heavy damage from. Attacks like gunfire, blade attacks and even cannon fire have little to no affect on her. * '''Wings of Blazing Light' (燃える光の翼 Moeru hikari no tsubasa) When put in a stressful situation, more commonly triggered by anger, a pair of blazing red dragon wings appear on her back. These wings give her the ability to fly without transforming fully into a Dragon. It's still unclear why they only appear when she's angry, it could be duo to the Devil Fruit being rare for a Zoan-type. It could also be duo to the nature of an actual dragon being over protective when its treasure (to Erika being her friend and family) are threatened or hurt. * Dragon Emperor Claw (燃皇帝の爪 Ryū Kōtei no tsume) Erika is able to transform her human fingernails into that of dragon claws. This gives her the ability to rip through many different things. From ships to solid objects like rock ad steel. History Before being consumed by Gol D. Erika the Ryū Ryū no Mi was being protected by a Sennenryu Dragon. No one knows how the dragon came into possession of the fruit, but some think that it was given to the Sennenryu Dragon to protect and to find a worthy host to have its power. After meeting Apis and helping her take the elderly Sennenryu Dragon named Ryu back to his home of Lost Island where the dragon died and was reborn, Erika went and explored the island further and it was then that she was approached by another Sennenryu. The two seemed to have a connection and it was then that Erika was presented with the Ryū Ryū no Mi. Trivia *This version of the Ryū Ryū no Mi shouldn't be confused the Subrosian's version of the Ryu Ryu no Mi. They are not connected in any way. *This version of the Ryū Ryū no Mi is an original Devil Fruit that was first inroducted on April 9, 2012 for a Once Piece fanfiction titled 'A Priate's Life for Me ' on the writers websight Wattpad. Written by Rocklee_Toshiro1993 AKA: SanjisBride93. Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits Category:SanjisBride93 OC Devil Fruits